Fable III: Retold Chapter 2
Leaving old Homes Walter, Adam and Jasper made their way down the dark path with Xander following behind them with lit torches along the walls as they exited out of the tunnel and into a massive cave. "Father had this built?" Adam said looking around at amazement at the massive tomb. "Ah, now this is more like it , grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen just the way a castle escape route should be" Walter said. "I hesitate to ask but what is our plan? Other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of obviously" Jasper said. "It's simple, we have to stop Logan" Walter said. "How am I supposed to do that? Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person" Adam said. "Exactly, that is why we need to find allies and lots of them, once you prove what you are people will follow you and many of them will be willing to fight but they need a leader, someone to believe in Albion needs nothing less than a revolution" Walter said. "Father I don't understand" Annabel said as they walked down a tunnel into a large cave, "who am I supposed to help? How can I trust this guy to be the new king when he could be just like Logan." "I am not positive about this either my daughter but that's why I'm going I must see this young man for myself and see if he really is someone worthy to trust" August said. "What will we do?" Annabel asked. "We reach the end of the cave there will be a way to a sanctuary where we will meet this Prince" August said. "How do you know all this?" Annabel asked. "Never mind that, we must hurry" August said. Adam and the others were making their way down the path as Xander began to growl and bark as bats began to fly towards them. "BATS! Take cover!" Jasper yelled swatting away at any bats that were getting near him. "Well young hero, this is your chance to show us what you've got" Walter said drawing his sword and gun to swat and shoot at any that got near him as Adam began firing Inferno spells at any bats that got in his range. "Get lost!" Adam said burning more bats as the bats all flew away from them. "Excellent! Did you see that Jasper? Did you see it?" Walter asked putting away his weapons. "Indeed, your father would have been proud sir" Jasper said. "Well I know I am, come on and I'm proud of you too old friend I've never seen a man cower with such grace" Walter teased as they made their way down the tunnel as Jasper glared at Walter. "It is merely a matter of hygiene, Bats are filthy creatures!" Jasper said as Walter laughed. "Anyway, I think we've just seen the first proof of what you can do, you are the hero who can lead this land in a revolution, bats are just the beginning" Walter said. "Hurry were getting closer" August said as they looked ahead to see some rocks had blocked their path. "Oh man this must have happened years ago" Annabel said. "You mother could break down fortress gates with that hammer go ahead and give it a try but let me stand away" August said moving away as Annabel approached as she yelled and swung the hammer and sent the rocks flying away and clearing their path. "Bloody brilliant! It would have taken any normal person hours to clear all that up, well done Annabel!" August said. "Thanks father" Annabel said as they made their way deeper into the tomb. "More bats! Get ready to cast some magic!" Walter yelled as they were walking down some stairs as more bats came at them as Adam began turning the bats into target practice. "Another impressive display sir, to think this morning my job consisted of laying out clothes for royalty, now I'm a midnight snack for bats" Jasper said as Walter chuckled. "You'll get used to it" Walter said as they approached an area as a foul smell began to hit them. "You might want to cover your noses from here on, it's the Bowerstone sewers" Walter said as Jasper groaned. "Very well" Jasper said. "You might want to cover your eyes too Jasper more bats!" Walter said as bats began flying out of the sewer tunnel. "This is getting easy now, dad used to make spells like this all the time!" Adam said launching more inferno spells. "Well you certainly got the hang of that spell, shall we priced?" Walter said as the last bat was burnt crisp as they made their way down the sewer tunnel. "Ugh! What an unusual stench, I daresay we must be somewhere beneath Bowerstone Industrial" Jasper said. "Very likely, not the safest place for us right now but we should be able to find a way out of the city once we reach the surface" Walter said as they reached a hole I the sewer wall as they followed it into a large room with candle lighting the way to a Cullis Gate and a dead end. "It appears to be a dead end" Jasper said. "Not quite" Walter said as they approached the Cullis Gate. "What is that?" Adam asked. "It's a Cullis Gate sort of a magical transportation system for Heroes, it appears to be shut off activate it with your magic" Walter said. "Inferno!" Adam yelled hitting the gate as it lit up as Adam and his companions began to teleport out of the tomb. "Here we go!" August said as they reached an area as Annabel gagged. "Ugh! What is that smell?!" Annabel asked covering her nose. "The sewers, come on were almost there!" August said as they walked towards a hole and reached a room with a Cullis Gate as it turned on. "Excellent someone activated it on the other side, must be the new hero" August said. "What is that?" Annabel asked. "That my dear is a Cullis Gate, your mother told me about these she, the King and Walter used these things all the time on their journeys, now step into the light" August said as Annabel stepped onto it with August as it glowed and they teleported away. Adam and the others were teleported into a large room as Jasper collapsed onto the ground as they looked around at the large room with cobwebs and dust in all directions. "What is this place?" Adam asked. "You know it must be...it is, it's your father Sanctuary, he used to speak of it but I never thought it was a real place" Walter said approached a able in the center of the room with the entire map of Albion on it. "Well I don't believe it Jasper! This book...there's a note with you name on it look!" Walter said pointing to the book on the map. "That's not possible! 'For Jasper' well I grant you it is possible but it must be a coincidence" Jasper said. "Oh don't be a dolt, the old King must have left it here for you, what is it called?" Walter asked as Japer opened the book. "Ah 'The Book of Heroes' how extraordinary" Jasper said reading. "Does it tell us how to get out?" Walter asked. "This really is most remarkable, everything that we could possibly want to know about heroes and this place is right here in these pages" Jasper said closing the book, "this map functions as a travelling mechanism, simply choose where you want to go and well it should take you there." "No wonder father got around to places in such a short period of time" Adam said. "Marvelous! Right we can use that we have plenty of time to explore this place later, right now we have a rather large task ahead of us" Walter said. "But I don't even know where to start" Adam said. "Our first stop will be the mountains of Mistpeak, there are people there who would make great allies, they won't offer their allegiance easily but they despise Logan and if anyone can persuade them it's a Hero" Walter said. "Very good, I will continue to become acquainted with this sanctuary no doubt we will need to make full use of its facilities" Jasper said. "Right, all right then find Mistpeak on the map and let's see if that book's telling us the truth" Walter said as the Cullis Gate glowed as August and Annabel appeared in the room. "Who are you?" Adam asked as his and Annabel eyes met as she felt her heart beat increase and looked away with a blush as August looked to Walter. "August is that you?" Walter asked. "Nice to see you again you old sod" August said. "August! It's been years and who is this young lady? Wait she looks like Hammer" Walter said. "This is my daughter Annabel she is mine and Hannah daughter" August said. "How did you get here?" Walter asked. "Oh you know just a blind old woman whispering in my ears" August said. "Ugh she still alive?! Never mind that why are you two here?" Walter asked. "Annabel will aid the prince in his journey, she already been give her Seal" August said. "Hammer Seal choose her? Excellent! The more heroes the better!" Walter said. "I guess it's an honor to meet you your highness I'm Annabel Anna for short" she said. "I'm Adam" he said smiling at her as Annabel blushed a little. "August can you stay here and help Jasper figure out this sanctuary?" Walter asked. "Sure no problem" August said. "Okay let's find Mistpeak" Adam said as him and Anna looked at the map. "Now that looks like the Dweller Camp in Mistpeak, just there select that as your destination and you should be taken there just like that" Jasper said. "Just like that? Impossible" Anna said. "Well here it goes" Adam said touching the camp as the three glowed as Anna, Adam, Walter and Xander ended up on a Cullis Gate with snow all around them. "It worked!" Walter said. "Wow I've never seen anything like that before" Ana said. "Brrrr! I'd forgotten how bloody clod it is up here!" Walter shivered as they made their way to the camp. "My god! We need some jackets!" Anna shivered. "The people here call themselves Dwellers, they're tough, they're loyal and like I told you earlier they hate Logan guts" Walter said as they walked into the camp to see some of the people looked miserable. "Yep, it may not look like much but this is where the revolution begins this is what Logan has reduced them to, he's taken control of their mountains and started destroy the forests I knew they'd have a hard time finding food but I had no idea it was this bad" Walter said. "It's so sad these people are all starving" Anna said as they reached large doors being guarded. "The man we need to convince is Sabine, a proud old sod but a good man and a good leader he won't give his allegiance easily especially to a Prince, perhaps it's best if I speak to him alone first, you know you ought to find some new clothes the both of you while I talk to Sabine, something slightly less...princely and monkish we don't need this kind of attention I only have a little bit of gold but it should be enough and maybe you can spread what's left among the people they need it more than we do" Walter said giving them a bag with 500 gold pieces. "Where can we find clothes?" Adam asked. "Oh don't you worry you'll find someone willing to take that money off you, now wish me good luck" Walter said. "Luck" Adam said as him and Anna headed down the camp as a little girl tapped on Anna leg. "Please I will trade you my doll for some food, she a really good doll" a little girl said. "Oh!" Anna said looking to be on the verge of tears as she reached into her bag and pulled out a loaf of bread. "Don't give away your doll, keep her and here share that with your family" Anna said. "Thank you" the girl said as Anna and Adam made their way down the camp. "That was very kind of you" Adam said. "Well it's your damn brother fault these poor people are starving someone needs to do something" Anna said as they reached a caravan where two Dweller Suits were for sale for male and female. "Hello, so good to have you here please look around" a man said. "We'll take them" Adam said as they bought the new clothes. "Hello sir, this is Jasper" Anna and Adam both heard. "What the hell?" Anna said looking for where Jasper was. "Er hello? Is...is this...is this how you use it?" Jasper asked. "Yeah I think so, they seem to have heard us I heard Annabel" August said. "We are speaking to you both through the Guild Seal, what an extraordinary device!" Jasper said. "Anyway get to the point" August said. "Oh right it would seem that as long as you both carry the Seals we can commutate freely" Jasper said. "We can also monitor your progress and inform you of issues going on in other location with this map" August said. "Not only that but you two may return to the Sanctuary any time you deem it necessary" Jasper said. "That will come in handy" Adam said. "I agree" Anna said. "Might I suggest you do so now and try on your new outfits?" Jasper said. "How do we do that?" Anna asked looking at her Seal as both her and Adam ended up in the Sanctuary in the process of being cleaned. "Ah hello, now included in the Sanctuary is a dressing room, step through and I'll show you" Jasper said as they noticed all the doors and headed to the door with the hanger. "Go ahead you two and make it fast" August said lifting some boxes as they headed into the room with Jasper. "I've taken the liberty of laying out your clothes on these mannequins which should serve a convenient storage for any garments you both may acquire during your travels, now why don't you change into your new Dweller outfits" Jasper said as Adam approached his mannequin and Anna looked at her they looked to a changing wall. "I'll be back and don't any of you two dare peek!" Ana warned. "Madam I would never do such a thing!" Jasper said. After both changing Anna and Adam both came out from with Dweller outfits. "There you are, you both look just like a Dweller, I hope these new outfits is as comfortable as your royal attire although I suspect of that are quite low" Jasper said. "This stuff itchy" Anna said as they headed back into the main room and looked at the map to return to the Dweller Camp. "Now that you are properly attired you should both return to Sir Walter, it is time to meet this Sabine we've heard so much about" Jasper said as they stood next to the clothes caravan in the camp. "Come on then let's use the rest of this money on the people here" Anna said. "My thoughts exactly" Adam said. After giving away the last of their gold to as many people as they could Anna and Adam approached the gate where Walter was waiting. "That's more like it, the scruffy look suits you both" Walter said. "Whatever" Anna said. "I've spoken to Sabine, explained everything and he's...well I told you he'd take some convincing, come on" Walter said as the gates opened as they entered as Xander approached a very large man standing in front of a caravan as the man grunted. "Out of the way Boulder I can't see a thing" Sabine said as Boulder moved so they saw the little old man sitting on the throne, "so royalty walks into our home, a prince no less you're a long mile from the castle prince what do you think of our home then? Do you like what your brother has done to us? These mountains have always been ours, now Logan taken them and is stripping them of all life oh were ready to go to war but why should we follow Logan kin?" "You can trust me you have my word" Adam said as Sabine snorted. "We don't take much stock in words round these parts we're simple folk ain't that right Boulder?" "Uh?" "Then what do you want?" Adam asked as Sabine motioned him to lean in. "Proof, first prove you are truly as Walter claims as Hero, this is easily done there is a secret chamber beneath the town of Brightwall built by your own father only heroes can survive it's trials and reach the relics within bring me one of these ancient objects and I will believe you, second prove you are a warrior worthy of leading us into battle you can do this my slaying the mercenaries who plague Mistpeak Valley and who have long soured our existences, third prove you are a true leader, persuade our neighbors in Brightwall to share what food they have with us" Sabine said as he glanced at Boulder that was petting the dog, "Boulder" "Oh!" Boulder grunted standing up. "If we cannot eat we will die and the dead make poor allies" Sabine said. "Is that all?" Adam asked. "Yep that's the lot, off you go then, good luck, nice knowing you" Sabine said. "Come on boy" Adam said as Xander barked and followed. "Oh yeah this will be easy, find a relic, kill the mercenaries and feed them" Anna said as they left to rejoin Walter. "It's nice to see Sabine hasn't mellowed with age but anyway I know the place he mentioned your father built the chamber under the Brightwall Academy, Albion greatest seat of learning at least it was until Logan closed it down" Walter said. "Of course" Anna said. "Just show the old Liberian your Guild Seals he'll know what it means, I'll try to find out more about these mercenaries, I'll see you both in Brightwall when I have some information" Walter said as they reached the gate to leave the Dweller camp. "Sounds good we'll meet up later" Anna said. "Hmmm it makes a nice change doing something useful" Walter said. "It sure does" Adam said as they headed towards Mistpeak Valley where they would split up.